onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 805 Prediction
Title: Raizo the Ninja Cover: Kin'emon uses his fire sword to cook Kanjuro's food for foxes Carrot: But Daisy, they're intruders too! Luffy: Wait, what's going on in the Whale's Forest? Carrot: This doesn't concern you! Leave, or we'll come back and kill you! Zoro: Hey! Why are you wearing Nami's clothing? Daisy flinches. Carrot: Can I please just deal with them now? They're getting annoying! Daisy: You know the woman who wore this clothing? Franky: Yeah! Do you know where Nami is? Daisy, to Carrot: If they are associated with the group whom we performed the ritual with, they could be useful. to the Straw Hats: If you wish to join us, then come along. Zoro: You didn't answer our question! Where are our crewmates? Daisy: I...don't know. But now is not the time for discussion. Hurry! Meanwhile, Luffy climbs on a pile of rubble in the ruined city. Luffy: This is so cool! Maybe I can see off the elephant. Suddenly, the rubble begins to shake. Luffy: What the...something's underneath! Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Kanjuro are tied up on the Thousand Sunny. Kin'emon: Dammit...that guy was too fast for us to see him! Kanjuro: He took our swords too... The monkey dances around, holding their swords above his head. Monkey: No one gets past me, the great guard Bariete! Kin'emon: Well, our friends got past you, and they're probably on Zou now! Bariete: Me, overlook someone? Inconceivable, they must have used sorcery. But even if they do use sorcery, all intruders will be killed! Kanjuro: That's a little much... Bariete: Come with me! Bariete grabs them by the ropes and rushes forward. As he nears the end of the Sunny, he soars up, flying up Zou's leg. Kin'emon: Whoa! A little while later, Bariete reaches the top of the island and glides toward the forest. He throws Kin'emon and Kanjuro up against the tree. Bariete: You'll stay here while I report back. Suddenly, Kin'emon notices something behind Bariete. Him and Kanjuro smile. Bariete: Why're you looking like that? Kanjuro: You may not have noticed...but the swords you took are gone! Bariete looks at his waist in shock, seeing that they really are gone. Suddenly, a shadowy figure comes behind him and knocks him up the head with the two swords. Kin'emon: Ah...so you did make it! ???: Yeah...what took you so long, Kin'echin? We get a full body glimpse of our man Raizo the Ninja. He wears an open black jacket, a black belt, and leggings with a tenugui wrapped around. Kin'emon: I told you never to call me that! Raizo: Soo, what've you guys been up to? Kanjuro: We can tell you our story later. Now, have you found any clues as to its location? Raizo: Oh, yes, yes of course! Uh...what was it again? Kin'emon: Don't tell me you forgot about the treasure! That was the entire reason we came here! Raizo: Ah...yes, I forgot that too... Kin'emon: Momonosuke is already here. Let's hurry and find him! Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and the two Minkmen run through the path of destruction in the forest. Franky: Wait a sec...someone's lying down over there! Daisy: Wait...oh, no! Daisy rushes to the Minkman lying there. Daisy: Freya! Freya: I'm sorry...they were too much for us... Daisy: We need to get you medical attention! Law: Allow me, I'm a doctor. Carrot: Wait- Daisy: I know you're suspicious, Carrot, but Freya will die soon without help. Suddenly, the ground begins shaking. Usopp: Aaaah! What's that! At least a dozen pirates emerge from a path of destruction. They carry the same Jolly Roger Sheepshead had. Law: That symbol...! Lead Pirate: You have friends now, Mink Tribe? They can't help you! Tell us where the lost treasure is before we wipe you all out! Robin: Treasure?? Zoro: If you're the ones hurting these guys, we're gonna kick your ass. The Straw Hats get ready to attack, when suddenly... Sanji: Bien Cuit: Grill Shot! Flying toward one of the pirates, Sanji lays a burning kick on him and sends him flying into oblivion. Usopp: Guys! Sanji: You miss us? Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke stand together, regrouped with the other half of the Straw Hats. Nami: You lost Luffy already? Franky: All right! Let's team up and take these guys out! However, Law has a shocked expression, as something is not right... Law: Caesar...where is he?? Category:Blog posts